Clayton's Bodyguard
by EarlyMorningMassacre
Summary: What if Webb had a bodyguard? What would they be like? More or less, these are the forgotten tales of Harm, Webb and his guard, Mute. The mysterious Agent that follows him around. One shot stories that link up in some ways. Non OC centric story, maybe for a couple chapters somewhere, but not too much. K to be safe.
1. Meet Mute

Enjoy the story! A/N At end for more information on things.

Harm stared at the tall, regal woman before him. For a moment all he could look at was the way she stood. Her tall, imposing figure looming near the wall of his office acting like some sort statue rather than a person or even a human being. He took in her appearance for a moment; she had short, spiked and dyed hair that was the colors of gray and white. It looked similar to his hair style exception, of course, to the fact that it was slightly longer, messier and of course thicker.

Her body was that of someone who was or was in the military or even the SEALS. The woman's height was what really caught him off guard though, if he was seeing this correctly, she could only be six foot one and a half, not common in most females.

The human statue's attire was a bit strange for the place she was in. Instead of some sort of uniform she wore something more akin to civilian attire. Being that consisting of short leather or at the least being fake leather, jacket that clung to her like skin. Dark navy blue jeans that lead onto combat boots the same color as her jacket, more than likely a custom order. In any way, shape or form she seemed intimidating.

Rabb was about to ask who exactly she was before none other than Clayton Webb strode in the door. His trench coat billowing behind him with every stride, "Webb…" he trailed off as he looked at the Agent's annoyed gaze, "who's your friend? Did you pick someone up on the way and couldn't drop them off?" The sarcasm was evident but apparently lost on the spy.

No response was provoked as Webb pinched the bridge of his nose; he opened his mouth only to be interrupted, "Yeah I know, 'that's classified'."

"Then you should know by now that I can't tell you."

Harm rolled his eyes, "But, if you need to address my apparent 'body guard' call her Mute."

The pilot blinked once and repeated the name in his mind, "Now, what have you got for me?"

Clayton opened his briefcase and handed the files to Harm without much of an exchange of words. "Those cost me and arm and a leg don't lose them, distribute them or…"

"I know the drill Webb."

The spy sighed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath, "Know since that is taken care of I'll take my leave."

Fate intervened right at that moment. The lights turned off someone if not a lot of people screamed as the emergency ones kicked on. Harm looked around wildly to only realize that they had been put on lockdown. He slammed his hand on the desk, "Dammit."

The pilot took a breath and looked for Webb and his bodyguard Mute. Mute was in the same area, she had been in before only now she held a nine millimeter in her left hand. Harm also realized that in the other she held a combat knife; there was also the fact that she wore gripping gloves over both her hands. The CIA has been just strange… really strange.

Rabb looked around again and noticed Webb hiding in between the window and the wall. He was peering into the empty room that only moments ago had been flooded with people from JAG.

The pilot checked his desk phone and was about to call the Admiral before Mute hit the hang up indicator. Slowly she put her forefinger of her right hand, which still held the combat knife as well, to her lips. Something was very wrong here.

Harm edged his way to Webb and peered out the window blinds, "What's going on Webb?"

"Rabb shut up and stay quiet." The spy uttered through grit teeth as the pilot edged off a bit.

The pilot growled at the Special Agent before him as he peered out the window with Clay. Mute edged her way to the door and made sure it was locked before returning to the second window. Harm glanced at the bodyguard as she motioned to him; she indicated that he should cover the back window that was wide open.

Harm, being in no position to argue, complied and took his sidearm off the desk and glared out the dark window. It was far past sunset and the world outside was cold and dark. You could barely see anything out there other than the street lights.

The pilot listened as there was shuffling outside the room in the main area. There was the muffled sound of glass being shattered as heavy footsteps made their way past his office. The lawyer winced as they started getting softer and further away. These people or person… whoever they were, they were looking for something.

Perhaps they were looking for certain CIA operatives hiding amongst the JAG headquarters? Maybe for files and documents, even JAG personnel amongst them?

He didn't know and Harman Rabb hated not knowing. Suddenly the door opened, Mute jumped into the air higher than he thought was possible for a human being. Webb aimed his handgun along with Harm and his weapon. Suddenly the man was on the floor with a nine millimeter in his face and a combat knife somewhere he really didn't want it.

"Ugh…" He drawled as it turned into a groan. Harm began to blink as he realized who was under the woman exactly. Bud remained perfectly still as Mute kept her gun trained in between his eyes and a knife pressed against his crotch. The pilot lowered his weapon, "Webb, call your guard dog off will you?" The special agent stifled a laugh as the woman glared at Rabb intensely.

"Mute, he's a friend, his name is Bud Roberts. He isn't a threat, at all."

Slowly the spy or bodyguard, whatever exactly she was blinked and got off the poor Lieutenant. It took Bud a moment to recover himself and stand up before brushing the imaginary dirt off his uniform. He cleared his throat and looked at Rabb, "Sorry, Sir, I was on the way to your office when the lockdown protocols happened. I couldn't get in anywhere else and still had the key to your office so I…"

"Opened the door without knocking or announcing your arrival here, resulting in you being tackled by Webb's guard dog." Harm summed up, glancing over at the…he was just going to go with bodyguard, for any sign of a reaction. Her face showed no sign of ever being insulted; it would seem that she was harder to get a reaction out of.

Webb sighed, finally lowering his own weapon, "Do you know why the lockdown was triggered?"

"No Sir, though it may have something to do with the computer's malfunction." Webb only sighed again and glanced at Harm then at Mute. His gaze turned back to Bud as he put his side arm away.

"So, I'm guessing I can call the Admiral now…" He looked to the Mute but was not returned with a voiced answer but rather a silent nod. This should be interesting…

…

Webb walked beside him in the warm afternoon sun with his guard dog behind him. She was in a regal more… appropriate outfit this time. Being that she was now wearing something similar to a striped, dress, jacket, white blouse and striped, dress pants. Of course she wasn't wearing high heels, but rather some sort of sandal that he didn't know the name of.

Webb was in his normal apparel being in a three piece suite in eighty degree weather… Harm had no idea how he wasn't sweating. The spy glanced over at Mute as she remained silent as ever behind him and Rabb. The pilot spoke, "Your Company interfered with the court's decision…"

"It was viable and I had nothing to do with it." Clay replied with as little emotion as possible.

"Sure, you didn't Clayton." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Webb stopped abruptly and looked directly at Harm as Mute circled around the two for a moment. She abruptly stopped and made herself appear as though she was involved in the conversation. Webb spoke finally, "I assure you Harm, there was nothing I did in that situation to provoke the outcome. I don't even know why you would think such a thing?"

Harm smiled and laughed at the spy before him, "Why don't we ever have social calls Clay?"

The Agent sighed and responded, "Because we hate the other's guts."

Rabb shook his head, "You may be insufferable sometimes Webb but you're not too bad."

Clayton Webb wasn't listening anymore though, he was watching Mute. Harm followed the guard dog's gaze until he only saw the fountain and some people around it. Otherwise, there seemed to be no significance as to where she was looking.

Rabb looked to Webb, who was also following her gaze. The spy was about to open his mouth, but before he could a fist full of his preened and primed hair was grabbed. Harm felt his spiked and gelled hair grabbed as well as the two were forced to the ground. The pilot was about to retaliate before the distinct sound of a sniper rifle shot was heard.

Immediately Clay was looking around as Mute gestured for both to take cover. Webb took out his sidearm and Mute her own weapon. Clay looked for any sign of the sniper as Mute fired two shots as only one was ringing off from the rifle.

At this point everyone had vacated the park, but the pilot, the spy and the guard dog. Mute lowered her weapon and looked back at Webb and Rabb. Harm was breathing hard out of adrenaline as was Clay, who seemed somewhat calm.

Rabb got up, but was dragged back down by Clay, "She hasn't given an all clear signal yet." He hissed in either annoyance or just plain 'Webb' hiss.

Mute took in the surroundings again and gestured for them to get up. The Agent and the lawyer stood and looked around out of force of habit. "See, this is why you need a guard dog Webb."

The spy glared and looked to the Mute who was still looking in the direction of which she had been earlier. "I'm guessing you hit him?" Clayton asked harmlessly.

The body guard nodded and walked towards the fountain. Harm spared Webb a glance before running after his guard dog, of course the Agent wasn't far behind either.

By the time they reached the body Harm realized that this person wasn't exactly near the fountain. Rather, he was perched on the building near the park. Clay called 'clean up crew' and Mute filled out a report giving them the gun she shot the sniper with. After about two, maybe one and a half hours they were free to go.

Harm slowed his pace next to Webb and fell next to his guard dog. Mute seemed unaffected and remained her pace with a straight face. "How did you know where the sniper was?"

Rabb kept his pace and waited for an answer, he got none, "Webb," the Agent glanced at Harm briefly before responding, "What?"

"Is there some command you have to give to get her talking?"

"No Harm, there isn't, she doesn't talk."

"You mean she really is a mute person?"

Webb glanced at his bodyguard, "No, she can talk; I don't think she does, though." The spy grinned briefly as a thought came to mind. "Word is that the only people who have ever heard her voice didn't live to tell the tale."

Rabb laughed, "You're kidding Webb…" the look the spy gave him said otherwise though, "Wait, that's actually true?"

"Um…" The Special Agent opened the door to his red car as Mute walked to hers. "As far as I know it could be true. I've heard rumors from the people who have had her as a guard before me."

Clay closed the door and started up and engine as Harm leaned in the rolled down window. "You know you never answered me if we could ever have a social call?"

"Harm, why don't you ever ask…?"

The pilot smiled and looked away for a moment, "Alright then, how about…pizza sometime?"

Webb sighed, "I didn't mean literally."

Rabb tilted his head like a small puppy, "Fine, but I'm not one of your dates."

This earned another grin from Rabb as he moved away from the red car so it could pull away. Slowly another car edged its way to follow. It was obvious whose it was, though he was interested in the choice of car. Mute was driving a 1970 Dodge Challenger, as dark as night and yet in preen condition.

He had found yet another puzzle to solve, their nickname was Mute.

…TO BE CONTINUED…

Anyway, so I've been reading a lot of JAG stories lately. I'm not quite sure if I really love them or not, but I definitely enjoy them. I especially like Webb for some reason…idk. Spooks and CIA operatives always catch my attention. (Reese particularly) But I know that the fandom is a bit…old kind of. I just watched the entire second season again and it kind of sparked a flare of liking. Along with of course the idea of 'what if Clayton had a bodyguard like this…yeah.

So, I don't own JAG, or any of the characters besides Mute. This is a somewhat OC-ish story; she's part of it, but not the focus all the time. Mostly she's there in the background. Please Review, Favorite, Follow…constructive criticism is WELCOME, don't kill me or hate me.

Thanks!

~SunsetRandom~


	2. Porter this is Mute

Porter Webb listened as the familiar sound of a car drove into the driveway. She didn't have to ask Harrison, whose it was. She knew the sound quite well.

The front door opened and shut with the sound of muffled shuffling and shifting. She smiled as her son walked in the door, "I see you remembered to pay your mother a visit then." She teased.

Clayton smiled softly and approached her with his hands behind his back. "I see you waited."

The smiled was returned as it was obvious which parent he had gotten his charm from. "It's good to see you so soon, Clayton, I actually expected you to come later for riding."

"I was in a bit of a hurry this morning actually."

"Oh, I don't think it was to ride though, was it?" Mother knows all; this is the rule of the universe…sometimes.

"As much as I'd like to think so, no, it wasn't. I've been given a bodyguard by the Company not too long ago." The spy closed his eyes and sighed, "Unfortunately, she doesn't get Sundays off much less many other days."

The front door was opened just as the engine sound of another car was heard. "I'm guessing that's your bodyguard then?" Porter commented hearing the commotion.

The man faced the door and waited for the familiar face to appear. "I'm sure it is."

Porter heard the door open before she saw it. In walked in a six-foot-one inch woman with short cut hair and combat boots, she hadn't exactly expected a female. Harrison quickly followed behind; his hair messed with and out of place. "I apologize, Miss, she would not identify herself. I attempted to stop her but…"

"She came in anyway," Webb finished with a slight drawl of annoyance.

Harrison nodded as he was lightly dismissed with a wave of Porter's hand. "Well, Darling, I see you let yourself in."

Mute remained as stoic as possible in the face of the older woman. "I know that most bodyguards are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. Darling, answer me this, when you're told to take the day off, why do you not take it?" Porter's smile was soft and kind if not aged and wise.

Mute being Mute did her trade mark blinking fiasco as she expected Webb to explain. Being on time the spy finally intervened, "Mother, I apologize for not telling you this earlier, she doesn't speak."

"Doesn't or does not want to?"

"Doesn't, cannot and I never said I tried to get her to take the day off."

"Well, it practically speaks for itself, Clayton; you were in a hurry this morning to explain to her not to show up."

Mute lifted her brows and looked to the side silently. "Oh, how rude of me, I did not ask for a name to call you." Porter turned to her son for the answer.

Webb took a breath before speaking, she wasn't going to like the name given, and he just knew it. "We call her Mute, that's her nickname and what we're supposed to call her."

For a moment a look crossed Porter Webb's face that looked similar to disgust. "What a horrid name to call someone. Mute, it accentuates her lack of voice, it is almost demeaning. What about the name she was born with Clayton, can you not call her by that one?"

Mute hid a smile as she watched the spy she had come to know struggle. Oh, this was going to be good. "Well, I don't really know the name she was born with. They blacked it out on the file they gave me on her."

"You don't know it, no one knows it?"

"Not anyone that I would know of knows it. About the only person, actually, would be her." He gestured to the tall woman as she attempted to remain as stoic as ever.

Porter sighed, "Miss Mute, would you please give me another name besides the one you're referred to as such."

Mute looked to the side for a moment, contemplating Mrs. Webb's proposition. She liked the woman so far and as it would seem, she did not like calling her Mute. She guessed that it wouldn't hurt to have a second name reserved for the woman.

Mute walked over and gestured to be handed a pen and pencil. For a moment she thought about American names and then other names. Finally she made a decision, Valarie, she would be called Valarie.

"Valarie, what an interesting choice, I think I've only ever heard that name once in my life time. It certainly isn't from your day in age dear. Alright then, now, Valarie, do you know how to ride a horse?" Mute tilted her head before she nodded in approval.

Porter smiled with glee as she began to roll the name off her tongue again, "Valarie, you shall join us for our ride then. I think you will quite enjoy it." For once in her life Mute felt a deep pending fear for the woman before her. Maybe it was the devious look in her eyes or maybe it was the questioning one in Webb's. Either way, she was terrified.

…

Webb watched Mute mount onto a Canadian Horse with ease as he sat upon his oddly white Irish Sport Horse. He still had no idea what his mother was thinking when she invited his bodyguard along. Mute or Valarie as his mother was now referring to her as probably had no idea how ruff his mother rode. As the alleged body guard was mounted and set, Porter Webb followed in on her gorgeous Lipizzan. The white horse nickered and shook its white mane.

At this point Webb could tell Mute was a bit tense about this. For one she was riding the only dark horse in the group, translation in her mind, she was going to die. The spy smiled and nudged the white horse along. Porter smiled encouragingly as she followed her son.

Mute eventually came along behind the two as they headed out onto a hardened forest trail. At first it didn't seem too bad, they were going at a slow and tedious pace. Mute didn't mind that at all, she hadn't ridden in quite some time and admitted she probably was rusty.

Webb was right in front of her along with Porter who seemed in no hurry. There was something off about it though as if she was missing something. Like all things the calmness ended in a split second, "Alright kids, time to actually ride!" She yelled out from ahead.

Mute was taken back as suddenly Porter took off like a nuke after a jet. Webb in only a couple seconds to spare took off after her like a bullet. At this point Mute wasn't quite sure who was moving faster, Porter or Clay.

The bodyguard took her hands from the reins and rubbed down her face as she heard Porter whoop as Webb caught up. Oh, if Clay didn't get her killed this lady was going to. The Canadian Horse under her rumbled as it shifted its weight waiting for her to take back the reins.

Mute removed her hands from her face and complied, oh what the hell. It took three nudges before the chestnut horse took off after the others. The bodyguard would have screamed if she was able to as the world flew by. No, she took her comment back; she would be the death of herself!

Mute heard the clomping of hooves hitting the ground and the familiar feeling of being airborne for seconds at a time. She kept waiting for the horse to sprout wings and just fly already. It never happened though, as the Canadian Horse pursued the others Mute soon realized that she was getting closer to the others.

She could practically hear the two sets of galloping horses ahead. Then again that may be her heart beat and the horse under her. Mute dismissed it though as the sounds got louder. It took some time before she was on the Webb family's tail. The bodyguard could see the two white like horses not too far from her. Mute pulled back on the reins slightly to slow the chestnut horse.

The animal began to slow but didn't slow enough to completely stop dead. As Mute got closer Porter noticed and turned slightly to glance at the bodyguard. "You're going to have to be faster than that!"

The older woman turned back to the trail and noticed the fallen tree that marked the end of their 'race track'. "The fallen tree is where we stop!" Mute smiled as she looked at the fallen pine not too far up.

The chestnut advanced in speed and suddenly they were all neck and neck. Clay glanced at the taller woman, realizing that she had finally caught up. The spy let a small grin creep onto his face as they approached the fallen pine.

Mute anchored herself down to the chestnut colored horse as Porter Webb was suddenly in front of her. The older woman leapt over the fallen log and slowed her horse down to a trot before stopping. In second of course came Webb and last was Mute.

Clay was the first to dismount and help his mother off her Lipizzan. Once she was off the older woman strode up to Mute. The bodyguard dismounted herself and shakily found the ground patting the chestnut's side. Porter, being the wife of a spy, snuck up behind the somewhat disgruntled woman and stuck her hand out.

When Mute turned around she wasn't expecting the Webb to be right behind her. The tall woman jumped in to the air about two feet before landing back to Earth. Exhaling, Mute glared at Clayton snickering as silently as possible still next to his white horse. The female finally realized that she was supposed to shake Porter's hand and did so while the woman spoke. "I will be honest with you; I did not expect that sort of performance from you."

The older woman took her hand back and gave another smile. "I would guess that the reason they stuck you with my son is because of that similarity." Mute's eyes widened in confusion and of course, Porter laughed.

"Darling, I mean that you are full of surprises and mystery." The older woman grinned again and turned to her son briefly. "Now, I think it is time that we head back. As much as I admire your skills, it is lunch time." Before she turned though she added one more thing though, "Also I think we need to feed you a bit more, you're much too skinny for my taste."

Mute sunk down a bit as Porter turned around fully, why did everyone keep saying that? Mac said it, Harm's mother said it, and the director of the CIA even said it, now Porter Webb was saying it? She was starting to think people saw her as a stick rather than what she viewed herself as only a year ago. In a line up she could match a marine's muscle and a spy's cunning that was her, not a damned stick!

Porter, like many if not all, was oblivious to Mute's silent rant. "Clayton," the spy looked up from inspecting his Irish Sport Horse's left front hoof, "do you feed this girl?"

The man blinked slowly as he responded, "It's not exactly my job to feed her."

Porter then turned back to Mute, "Just when you think you have them trained well." The older woman sighed and mounted her Lipizzan. Clay eventually got back onto his white horse and of course Mute followed not too far behind.

She swore to whatever merciful being that was out there that this was some sort of conspiracy. Besides she didn't want another happening with Mac where she watched the downing of two giant burgers and curly fries topped off with a soda. Then again this wasn't Mac. Mute sighed, all it took was one day with the Webbs and you got this kind of mindset…joy.


End file.
